


Heart's Dead, but the Blade's Alive

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Kamen Rider Shinobi
Genre: Dead Or Alive Six, F/M, Fighting, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You are Nawa, adopted into the Kimino family by the domineering Suizo. For the longest time, you had fought in the Dead or Alive tournaments for his approval, aiming to be the most powerful ninja there is. Helping you is an invention of your father's called the Shinobi Driver, enabling you to transform into an armored figure known as Kamen Rider Shinobi.In the aftermath of a heart-breaking adventure, your father assigned you to find Honoka, a girl with a mysterious power from her gloved hand, and win her heart. Fate soon brings you and Honoka together, but along with a growing relationship comes a dangerous chain of events tied to the sixth Dead or Alive tournament.
Relationships: Honoka (Dead or Alive)/Original Character(s), Honoka (Dead or Alive)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Heart's Dead, but the Blade's Alive

“I have a task for you, son.” The gravelly voice of your adoptive father, Suizo Kimino, always got your attention, especially when he demands something to be done.

“Yes, father?” You arrived in the living room where your father sat by a table. He was dressed in a standard crimson kimono, which made the paint-colored blonde hair and tanned body stand out all the more. His figure suggested that he still has a few more fights in him before retiring for the twilight years.

“You’ve partaken in last year’s Dead or Alive tournament, yes?” As if that was _even_ a question. Ever since the first one, your father had been having you go to prove yourself to him. While you never won a tournament, the fact that you made it as far as the quarter or even semi-finals was enough for him to consider you worthy of staying as his son.

“Yes, I have. I didn’t perform so well in that tournament, however.” There was definitely something to the story you weren’t telling your father, though you didn’t want to share that story just yet.

“Then this would probably be new to you.” Suizo proceeded to take a remote control nearby and turned on the TV in front of him. There, you saw what seemed to be one of the qualifier rounds for the fifth Dead or Alive tournament. What seemed to be a standard battle turned rather odd when one of the combatant’s hands, one that was uniquely gloved, glowed a dark red and suddenly caused a powerful force that knocked the two combatants down. “A strong person, wouldn’t you say?” He rewound the footage to the fighter with the glowing gloved hand. She looked to be a normal school girl, albeit well endowed for her age.

“Yes. I would say so.” You said.

“Then it’s settled… Find this woman… and win her heart!” As your father said that, it took a few moments for you to even realize what he just said.

“… Excuse me, what?” You almost sputtered out.

“I recognize the uniform. She’s a senior at Oniyuri High… The same one you go to, correct?” As Suizo said that, you nodded. “Then find her.”

“… Why exactly do you want me to fall in love with her, father?” You asked him, only to be granted a hearty laugh.

“A great fighter like that paired with a powerful shinobi like you? The child you’d make would be astounding!” He said.

“…” You didn’t want to voice your objections to him, even though you had dozens of concerns. “I’ll see what I can do.” You said to him before you left.

“Oh! Take your gourd with you. It’d be a pain if you end up in a fight without it.” As you saw him wave to you, you gave an agitated sigh as you reached for an old metal gourd bottle and wore it around your neck. “Good boy!” You left the house as he said that.

* * *

You were _told_ “go find her”, but you weren’t sure _where_. Today was Sunday, the one day where you _weren’t_ going to head to school. Perhaps you could find her tomorrow and think of some means to meet her. If she goes to the same class or even a room connected to your own class, you might be able to get a good word in.

Though, you weren’t able to think for long as you felt a strong breeze heading your way. You jumped out of the way as you noticed a wind current blow past you, knocking down a nearby tree. You landed and saw a woman with long black hair and dressed in a kimono approach you.

From the appearance of her large black wings, you knew what she was and the sight of her made you quake.

“T-Tengu…” You muttered.

“You’re a smart one…” She smirked as she held what looked to be a metal fan in the shape of a spread-out orangeish red leaf. “Though, are you smart enough to know why I’m here?” You eyed the gourd and hid it from her. “It seems you _are_.” She proceeded to approach you. “Don’t bother hiding it… we _both_ know that gourd contains some sort of hidden power… Perhaps that of a shinobi?” You gave her a glare before you opened the gourd.

You held it out and tipped it over, spilling a purple liquid that wrapped around the waist before transforming into a belt. The buckle was completely black, giving the slightest silhouette of a watch. The center was hollowed out, showing four holes in the middle while the sides of the belt looked like something could be slotted in…

That’s when the last of the liquid turned into a silver shuriken with a purple sash attached to it. You held it out for the Tengu to see as you belt out a single word: “HENSHIN!” Without hesitation, you slammed the shuriken onto the belt, turning the buckle purple…

**NIN-WHO? NIN-ME! NINJA! THE SHINOBI… HAS ARRIVED!**

Out of nowhere, a large purple scroll appeared out of the belt as a robotic frog materialized behind you. The frog spat out tiny bits of metal as they homed in on you and fused to your body. Your body flashed white and once it faded, you were now in a purple suit of ninja-themed armor.

Even your face was covered with a mask. A thin, yellow sheet of glass served as your eyes as the scroll that had danced around you had become your mask.

“Ooooh, and what are _you_?” The Tengu asked.

“A Shinobi who’s written as the ‘Heart of the Blade’… I’m Kamen Rider Shinobi.” You said.

“Kamen Rider? I recall some Oni naming themselves that not too long ago… Perhaps you _are_ the one I’m looking for then…” She chuckled, then flew right at you. Without hesitation, you took out your ninjato from the belt and clashed blades with her fan.

“For what, exactly?” You asked her.

“Do you not remember the previous Tengu you’ve slain?” She asked you… Instantly, your mind raced back a few years, during the second Dead or Alive tournament.

* * *

_You were one of the runners up for the semi-finals. Ninjas being in the tournament weren’t anything new to participants and you had the honor of coming across a few in both tournaments. In fact, there was a ninja (one that was dressed more traditionally with the black ninja outfit) who had been wiping the floor with the other competitors. You managed to slip by into the finals where you faced against your opponents…_

_Yes, opponents. While you were to fight with the ninja, a third party entered the fray: a male Tengu. What became a simple one-on-one battle turned into a handicap match as you partnered with the ninja to take him down._

_That said, he didn’t go down without a fight. The weather bent to his whims as he used the wind itself to knock you down. Even when you got close to him, he would grab you by the leg and slam you onto the ground. That isn’t even to bring up how he was absolutely fast, too fast for you to even counter._

_Within minutes, he had laid you flat out, unable to move. Were it not for the ninja slaying him, you would surely have died. It was after that battle that the ninja had a few words to share._

_“… You may have the name of Shinobi, but you do not have the skill of one…” Those words impacted you… and drove you to train harder._

* * *

“I remember… But…” You weren’t able to say much as she had pushed out of the weapon lock. Just as she was about to attack you, you quickly blocked with your weapon before spinning the purple shuriken on your belt.

**MEGATON NINPOW!**

A large purple tornado, like the one the Tengus create, erupted from the belt and blew her away before you swooped in to deliver a blow onto her shoulder.

“Ooh! Now _that’s_ what I’m looking for…” She said before countering with her own tornado. The two winds became so fierce that nearby buildings began to slightly tear away. You hopped into the air, as did her, as the two of you used the wind currents to fly across each other and clash weapons. With an even amount of speed across the two of you, the obvious winner would be whose tornado would last longest…

And yours began to lose its current.

“No!” You gasped before the Tengu was able to kick you right in the gut, the heel of the wooden sandal pressing right into your sternum. You were knocked to the ground as she landed. The armor of the Shinobi faded and rusted away, returning you to a human form.

“Mmmm… You don’t need to hold back just because I’m a woman. Where’s that power that you used to kill Bankotsubo?” She asked, perhaps referring to the previous Tengu.

“… I… I didn’t kill him…” You grunted, your hand over your belly as you struggled to get up.

“… Hmmm… Well, I suppose this wasn’t a _complete_ waste of time,” she began to fan herself, “I at least got a good fight in… And it looks like you’ll be feeling _that_ for quite some time… Ooooohohohohoho!” She flew away while she laughed. Your vision became blurry as you fell onto the ground.

* * *

“H-hey! Are you okay?” Your eyes slowly opened as you heard a girl’s voice call to you. If candy were a sound, it would be her voice. As your eyes focused, you noticed the girl who kneeled over to you.

Strawberry pink hair with reddish-brown eyes… The thick figure… Even her gloved hand… This was her! This was the person you had to win the heart of.

“Y-yeah… I am…” You noticed the belt was nowhere to be seen, though as you got up, the sloshing inside your gourd confirmed it had reverted to a liquid and resided back inside the steel container. As you tried to stand, you felt your stomach, right where the wooded stilt of the Tengu’s shoe impacted you, sting. You winced as the woman reached out for you and held you.

“You look badly hurt… Do you need to see a doctor?” She asked you. You shook your head.

“No… I’m fine…” As you tried to stand, your legs began to buckle. Just as you were about to hit the cement, she caught you in her arms, using her own body as a makeshift pillow. You fell on top of her, her arms securing you for the moment. “Aah…” You winced.

“S-sorry…” Once she knew you weren’t hurt from the fall, she let go and helped you up. She had your body lean against hers. “Do you live close by?” She asked you. You gave a nod and pointed to the direction of your home. “Okay. I’ll take you there and if it gets worse, I’ll call an ambulance.”

“You don’t need to…” Just as you said that she spoke up.

“No, it’s fine. I won’t leave you in pain. The most I can do is get you someplace safe.” Without any time to voice an objection, she carried you to your house. “My name is Honoka, by the way.”

“… Nawa.” You gritted your teeth as the pain surged back.

“It’s okay. Rest for a bit. You’ll be home soon.” She said. You took the time to close your eyes, your body doing the autonomous work of walking with Honoka.

It was weird how fate unfolded like this. First, you had no idea how to even approach Honoka, and now, she’s walking you to your house, right where your father is. That female Tengu was by no means an angel, but it was through her cruelty that you managed to even get to talk to Honoka…

You mentally prepare for the next phase of your appointed quest: bonding with Honoka.


End file.
